


A Golden Touch

by mysterious_song



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterious_song/pseuds/mysterious_song
Summary: This was written for OQ Prompt Party 2020,Prompt 18: The moment where Regina gives Robin the gold tipped arrowsProbably goes without saying, but this is in my Knocking Hips verse.This is set around chapter 7-ish. Timelines Schwimelines…
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	A Golden Touch

Some days, Regina missed when she was the most feared monarch in the realm. People would cower at her feat, scatter at the mere sight of her, and they would not stick her with menial tasks such as checking her own castle for storm damage. 

The air may have been hot and sticky lately, but that kind of weather almost always brought heavy storms. 

Last night was no exception. 

Loud thunder had rumbled overhead, accompanied by bright flashes of forked lightning. The rain lashed against the walls and roof, drawing attention to leaks previously unknown. It was times like these Regina missed the ease of house insurance; all this damage would be passed to someone else and it would be fixed in no time. Instead, there were people on the roof trying to fix the gaps, there were people outside collecting branches and other items which had been whisked up by the wind and deposited in the castle grounds, and then there were people inside  _ everywhere _ , checking for water which had managed to get inside and trying to mitigate any damages.

Whilst most of the water had been mopped up, not all of the castle had been checked on. There were some areas the staff weren’t allowed to go in, and fewer still which the guests could explore. One of them was the Royal Collection. It was a private gallery of paintings and artefacts curated by the monarchs who had preceded Regina, some of which she absolutely despised, but there were some pieces she had actually become rather fond of. 

That area of the castle had not been visited for a long time - perhaps even since they had returned from Storybrooke - and so considering the damage the storm had done to the rest of the castle, it would surely be prudent to check on that too. Or so the other royals had said. 

However, Regina had barely made it half of the journey there before she was distracted by a clatter behind one of the doors. On the other side of that door was the armoury, and it was one of the areas where only a select number of people were permitted to enter. 

She’s certain she did not arrange for anyone to be there, and so without a second thought she had marched over and flung the door open, preparing to fight whoever it was that was rummaging through the castle’s weaponry. 

With a trusty fireball in her hand, the moment her eyes landed on the person inside she demanded to know: “What are you doing?”

It was only a second before the trespasser turned to face her. And of course, there was only one person it could be. 

“Robin?”

He had the decency to look sheepish, like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Snow asked me to take inventory…” he explained, keen for her to know he had no ill-intentions. “Apparently it was not a priority when we first arrived, and since the rest of the castle was being checked on as a result of the storm, it seemed like the right time to sort through this.”

Extinguishing her fire, Regina nodded in agreement. “That actually makes sense. Are you sure Snow came up with that?” 

Robin chuckled, grateful to finally have a bit of company - especially if it was  _ Regina’s _ . He’d been here for what felt like hours, sifting through all manner of weapons and supplies. Most of them he understood, but some of them he didn’t. Which reminded him… 

“Whilst you’re here,” he started, wandering over to a wooden box leaning against the left wall. “What are these?” 

Regina frowned, stepping closer as she tried to see what was in his hands. But then he pulled out a leather wrap - one which she created herself and recognised all too well. 

“They are-”

“Because they look like arrows to me,” he interrupted, not even letting her finish as he drew them out of their holder. “But not just any arrows. These are tipped with gold.” 

“Well done, you have eyes,” she quipped, not entirely comfortable with where this conversation was going. She had hidden them here for a reason, and now he’d ruined her plan. Typical. 

Admittedly, her plans had fallen through, but still… He was making life difficult for her - again.

“What are they for?” He asked. “They won’t be much use as a weapon, gold is rather malleable.”

“They were… I mean they were supposed to be for… well, you,” Regina admitted, watching as he twirled the arrow between his fingertips. “I’ve been meaning to give them to you for a few weeks, it just… never seemed like the right time.”

“I imagine with you all getting settled, and the threat of Zelena, and this last minute ball that Snow organised for Rapunzel… there’s not been much time,” Robin admitted. 

Regina frowned, expecting quite a different response than that. Nevertheless, she didn’t want to cause any unnecessary conflict, and so she nodded and agreed: “Exactly.”

But then the penny dropped; Regina watched as Robin practically did a double take as his brain comprehended what it had just heard. “Wait, you were going to give me a gift?”

“Was planning on it,” she mumbled.

“ _ ‘A few weeks ago’ _ ? But that’s even before we…”

“Before we what?”

“You know…” He hinted. “Started... you know…  _ this… _ ”

Regina rolled her eyes, shaking her head at his skirting around the words ‘having sex’. Sometimes she forgot how much attitudes were different in Storybrooke. “Regardless of what had or hadn’t happened, you still offered assistance getting into this castle.”

“I owed you a debt.”

“And you paid it.”

“Then why did…”

“Are you seriously protesting a gift?” Regina snapped, getting rather frustrated at his line of questioning. Especially when she didn’t want him knowing the  _ true reason  _ she created these.

“No, I just…” Robin eyed the gift in his hands, counting as he went. “This is a lot.”

Regina scoffed. “A few arrows?” She had seen more valuable items get tossed aside simply for being ‘old’.

“ _ Gold tipped  _ arrows,” Robin corrected. 

Regina frowned, unsure as to what he was getting at. “Well, yes. Otherwise they’d just be ordinary arrows you could get in the market. Not much point in gifting  _ them _ .”

He went quiet for a moment, fingers delicately traversing over the Queen’s gift. She could see his mind working, emotions or memories running through his brain before he quietly admitted; “These could feed my whole camp for half a year.” 

Regina paused, the tension leaving her body as she realised just how much this was bothering him. She had bestowed much grander, more valuable items on other royals in mere transactions. But Robin had been an outlaw for so long, surviving on the bare minimum as they escaped her guard. It was no wonder he seemed a bit taken aback by this. 

Still, she hadn’t given him this to make him miserable, and if keeping them was going to cause issues between them, she had rather he forget all about these. 

“Even John?” She teased, proud when she heard a chuckle. “The arrows are yours, to do with as you please.” 

“Regina…”

“Store them, sell them, donate them if you so wish,” she listed. “They are yours.”

He nodded, offering a small smile and a kind: “thank you.” 

Though, he still seemed unsure, glancing at the arrows with a furrowed brow. 

“You don’t like them?” Regina asked, worried that maybe she’d misunderstood him and what he liked. But she was  _ sure _ he’d appreciate them. They were  _ arrows _ . And he was  _ Robin Hood _ .

“I do. I just…” Robin hesitated, clearly reluctant to continue his sentence, but doing so at the dangerous look Regina was sending him. “Is this a bribe?”

“A bribe?” She frowned, feeling a nervous chuckle make its way up her throat. “Why would you….”

“Like you said: I paid my debt, there is no reason to pay me. And obviously some thought went into this, to ensure I wouldn’t just refuse the gift. And the nature of it is such that it can be added to in terms of negotiations,” Robin explained. “Are you bribing me?”

Straightening her shoulders, Regina tried to maintain an expressionless face as she answered: “No.”

Of course, the thief knew better. Knew  _ her _ better. Raising a brow, he resisted the urge to cross his arms. “I don’t believe you.”

Regina opened her mouth, thinking of denying it, but realised Robin would be able to see right through her anyway. So with a resigned sigh and roll of her eyes, she quietly admitted: “Perhaps.” 

Robin rolled up the arrows in their leather case, letting it fall by his side. “I don’t understand.” There was hurt in his voice, offence at the thought that he’d need to be bought into doing her a favour. “What could you possibly expect to buy from me, Regina?” 

Her eyes cast downward, a tinge of shame flooding through her as her fingers twisted in her grasp, admitting: “Your discretion.”

“My  _ ‘discretion’ _ ?” Robin asked, undoubtedly offended - and slightly angry. “Do you believe I would go against your wishes and tell the castle about us? I assure you I am not…”

“No. Not that,” Regina interrupted, not really willing to explain, but knowing she will have to. She couldn’t let Robin continue in this mindset. It wasn’t as if she didn’t trust him as such - she didn’t want him thinking that. She just… she wanted to ensure he wouldn’t unknowingly cause her more trouble than she could deal with.

“Then what?” 

“Back when we first arrived at the castle, you saw me at a low point,” she started, trying not to think back to the days when they first arrived, the days where she didn’t even want to exist. “And even though my town is getting used to having me around, that kind of weakness is still something which can be used against me.”

Robin deflated, his anger dissipating as he realised exactly what she meant. Of course there would still be some animosity between Regina and the other inhabitants of the kingdom. He had no doubt there would be those who wished to cause her difficulty, it was why he’d been so careful not to say anything to anyone about what happened. He knew what it was like to be in that dark place, he would not want everyone knowing about that; they would all treat him differently, and he didn’t have an entire Kingdom to run. 

“I won’t tell a soul, Regina,” he promised, stepping forward and reaching out with his free hand to wrap his fingers around hers. “I  _ haven’t _ told a soul.” 

She offered a small smile, and a gentle squeeze of his hand. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Robin lifted the leather wrap and held it between them. “My silence doesn’t need to be bought.” 

Shaking her head, she used her free hand to nudge them back towards his chest. “Keep them anyway.” 

“Regina…” 

“Robin.” She brought their joined hands to the arrows, wrapping his fingers around the leather and placing her hand over his. “Please. At the very least, just keep them as a thank you.”

Robin nodded, then a sly smirk grew on his face as he suggested: “What about as a token of affection?” 

“ _ ‘Affection’ _ is a bit strong,” she teased, commending him for his bravery as she chuckled. “Tolerance, maybe.” 

“Well, I tolerate you too, Your Majesty.” There were a multitude of words within his declaration, some far greater than mere ‘tolerance’. And as her grin matched his, Robin was pleased at just how much hand change between them in the few weeks the arrows had been hidden here. 

He stepped forward, leaving scant space between them as his eyes dropped down to her smile. But before he could kiss her, she interrupted the moment: “I should go,” 

“Better places to be?” 

“No, just the Royal Collection,” she answered, stepping away and putting a bit of distance between them. “But you’ve distracted me for too long.”

_ Ah _ . She didn’t usually complain about him distracting her - but then again, his distractions were usually more of the pleasurable nature. “If you give me a moment I could come with you?” He suggested, willing to risk Snow’s temper if he could spend time exploring the castle with his favourite monarch.

“And risk you stealing from it?” She scoffed with a teasing grin. “I’m not taking a  _ thief _ into the most valuable room in the castle.” 

“I won’t take anything that isn’t given to me,” he promised.

“You’ll get given a royal discipline if you don’t complete the task Snow set you.” 

“If you’re doing the disciplining, I doubt I’ll mind.” 

Regina bit her lip and ducked her head, imagining all the disciplining she could do to him given the time. And the fact that he was more than willing just made it so much better. She may have missed being the Evil Queen some days, when she wouldn’t be bothered and she could do as she pleased. But those days were lonely, those days she wouldn’t have people to be irritated or annoyed at, and she certainly wouldn’t have a handsome thief willing to spend time with her. 

So yes… some days she may miss being left alone, but every day she is grateful that good people such as Robin Hood have deemed her worthy of their time. 

He was worth all the golden arrows in the world.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
